


The Vault

by NachoSammich



Category: Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoSammich/pseuds/NachoSammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, prompts, and ficlets, featuring various pairings, characters, and alternate universes both conventional and bizarre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accuracy Schmaccuracy - Dashi, Chase; Painting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt.

"No, no, make my biceps bigger. I gotta look _impressive,_ you know?”

Chase frowned, lifting his brush from the illustrated scroll he’d been working on for the past several days. “Dashi, I hardly think that the students of the future will care about the size of your biceps, and in the interest of historical accuracy-“

"Accuracy, schmaccuracy." Dashi slammed a hand down on the half-finished parchment, narrowly avoiding the freshly-laid ink. "Nobody’s going to care about how accurate this is. All they’ll care about is how cool and grandmasterly I look! So bulk up those biceps. Actually," he lifted a hand to his chin, rubbing it in contemplation, "…yeah, take my shirt off. This scene would look about ten times better if I was shirtless."

"…Shirtless."

"Yep!"

"Dashi…" Chase began, but then thought better of it. He sighed. "Very well. I’ll get right on that."

"Great!" Dashi beamed. "I’m gonna be right back, Dojo and I are hiding the Ring of Nine Dragons today." He pranced out of the room, acting more like an excitable child than a Xiaolin Dragon. Chase watched him go and sighed again, half-exasperation and half-fondness.

"I can always change it back later," he assured himself, and returned to his work.


	2. Broadening Horizons - Raijack Art School AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr.

It’s not like he’s ever had a  _reason_ to go into the metal shop before - he wants to design surfboards, not _cars_. But his professor wants everyone in the class to buddy up with a sculpture major for this project. Get their hands dirty, weld some hunks of metal together, bullshit some excuse about how it’s innovative and crap. It’s supposed to help broaden their horizons or something, but to Rai it all sounds like a major drag.

There’s a sound just as he approaches room 203, a sound that sounds an awful lot like an explosion, and seconds later the door slams open, letting out clouds of black smoke and one skinny half-charred twerp in welding goggles and a coat that’s got to break about seven different lab safety rules just by existing.

_Yeah,_ Rai thinks, just before the kid slams into him at top speed, _this is going to be a long project._


	3. On The House - Dashi, RoboJack; Coffeeshop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr.

The kid’s sitting at the counter by himself with a scowl and a notebook, scribbling away so furiously that Dashi’s having a hard time believing that he’s actually getting any  _words_ down.

Maybe it’s his messy, unbrushed hair or the tightness around his shoulders, but something about the kid draws him to plunk down a hot cup of his latest tea blend on the counter in front of him.

"It’s on the house," he says, when the kid looks up at him in suspicious surprise.


	4. Clear For Now - Raijack Zombie AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr. I've since fleshed out an entire AU around this idea, so there may be more where this came from.

"See anything?"

Rai peers warily through the cracked, clouded glass fronting their convenience store hideout. What he can see of the streets outside are barren and empty, with no sign of anyone living or dead. He exhales slowly, glancing back to the dusty depths of the store. “Nothing. I think we’re clear for now.”

"Good." There’s a quiet rustling, and even though he can’t see his companion clearly in the dim light, Rai knows that he must be digging his toolkit out of their shared supply pack. "Maybe now I can get this piece of junk leg to  _work.”_

"Good luck with that," Rai says, and makes his way into the labyrinth of shelves to pick out some unopened preservative-laden junk food for dinner.


	5. Most Intriguing - Heylin Rai AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt, originally written Feb. 2013. This prompt inspired a more in depth plot idea, though I don't know if I'll ever write it all out.

He’d been aware of Wuya’s return to power the moment it happened, of course, and had been equally aware of her fall from grace shortly thereafter. The surge of Heylin power had been unmistakable and unavoidable - really, you’d have to be _blind_ to miss it. That Wuya had briefly returned to full strength was no secret.

However, the fact that she’d had help regaining it was a surprise, and even more shocking: the one responsible had been a _Xiaolin monk_.

"Had" being the operative word here; if what Chase had heard was true, the monk had gone rogue and turned his back on the Xiaolin way, opting instead to help Wuya regain her former strength. He’d vanished after she’d fallen from power, and no one had heard from him since.   


Chase had observed the Xiaolin monks from afar since the elemental dragons had first been chosen, and while he’d seen Heylin potential in one monk in particular, he hadn’t expected such a betrayal from the Dragon of Wind. In retrospect it seemed rather obvious.

And most intriguing indeed. 


End file.
